PL: Zakończenie. Prolog
Totalna Porażka: Powrót Legend – Odcinek 8 Chris i Chef siedzieli w kokpicie samolotu, rozmawiali pomiędzy sobą. Ostatnie wydarzenia w programie popsuły atmosferę w środku machiny. Mimo, że gospodarze uwielbiali, gdy zawodnicy byli zagubieni, to jednak ta sytuacja wybijała się ponad wszystkie. Zaginięcie jednego z najbardziej wyróżniających zawodników w programie musiało odbić się echem na pozostałej ekipie. Zwłaszcza Chelsea, Kim oraz Lukas przeżywali tą sytuację. Chris: Miałeś trzymać na smyczy tego Xaviera… Mruknął niezadowolony gospodarz programu, Chef wściekły podniósł ręcę do góry i spojrzał na swojego „przyjaciela”. Chef: 'Czy ja Ci wyglądam na ochronę pięciogwiazdkową w tym twoim pieprzonym programie? ''Chris zaczął się zastanawiać, nim jednak zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, Hatchet zrobił to za niego. '''Chef: Ściagasz sobie do programu najbardziej niebezpiecznego człowieka, nieobliczalnego. Ty jeszcze masz czelność mieć do mnie pretensje!? Twarz gospodarza robiła się cała czerwona. Chris widząc, że w tym momencie batalii nie wygra z kucharzem, zdecydował się nieco wycofać. Chris: Tak, tak… Producenci czasem mają dziwne pomysły. Mruknął przewracając oczami. Chef w tym czasie uderzył pięścią w kokpit i będąca tam kawa rozlała się na spodnie McLeana. Chris: No weź…! Chef: Tak nie będzie! Wracamy do Amazonii! Rzucił pod nosem, łapiąc dłońmi za stery i zmieniając kierunek lotu. Chris przyglądał się przerażony szalonemu współpracownikowi. Chris: ...ale? Chris wyciągnął telefon, który akurat zaczął dzwonić. Napisane na nim było „Prawnicy”. Chris: Halo? *blablabla* Co? *blablabla* Mhm...no okej? Nagle ekran programu gaśnie i pojawia się tradycyjne intro show dedykowanemu sezonowi. AMAZONIA Na jednej z najdłuższych rzek świata, wylądował samolot pilotowany przez gospodarzy reality-show. Po prawej stronie brzegu znajdowały się namioty i kilka obozów. Na miejscu czekali już wszyscy zawodnicy, który tworzyli cast autora przez cały program. W kierunku samolotu machali Juan Alberto, Greg czy Christina, która stęskniła się za swoim chłopakiem. Chef: Wysiadać karaluchy! Wrzasnął przez radiolę kucharz. Zawodnicy dziwnie spojrzeli po sobie. Po chwili James uśmiechnął się pod nosem. James: A czy przypadkem dopiero nie opuściliśmy Amazonii na rzecz kolejnych wyzwań? Chef: Mamy tu jeszcze jedno zadanie do WYKONANIA! Jego głos podniósł się jeszcze bardziej. Każdy z obecnych na pokładzie przełknął przestraszony ślinkę. Zaczęli powoli opuszczać latający pojazd. Lukas podszedł bliżej Chelsea, która wciąż rozpaczała po stracie piłkarza. Lukas: Pomóc Ci? *delikatnie położył swoją dłoń na jej ramieniu* Chelsea uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie, Kim kiwnęła głową do dziewczyny. Chelsea: Dziekuje… Dam sobię radę. *odparła pewna siebie, jako pierwsza wyskakując z machiny* Kim: Strasznie to przeżywa… Mruknęła niepocieszona, widząc jak jej przyjaciółka od ostatniego odcinka jest dobita. Lukas wzruszył ramionami. Lukas: Sama dobrze wiesz, że to nie jest łatwe. *poprawił swoje przyciemniane okulary i spojrzał do wody, gdzie sam zanurkował* James: Ile jeszcze będziecie użalać się nad trupem? Przystanął nad Kim, zakładając dłoń na dłoń. Jego złośliwy uśmieszek zdradzał jego zamiary. Koreanka spojrzała się do góry, bo chłopak był od niej o co najmniej głowę wyższy. Kim: ...nie masz za grosz ogłady. Pokiwała głową rozczarowana przygladając się antagoniście. Jamesa bawiła ta sytuacja i uwielbiał gnębić psychicznie innych. Jednak tego co zamierza Kim, przenigdy się nie spodziewał. Kim: ...i w końcu ktoś Cię utemperuje! Spoliczkowała go i wyskoczyła błyskawicznie do wody. James oszołomiony stał i masowal swój policzek. Alex wraz z Angeliką oglądały sytuacje rozbawione, rzadko widziały taki temperamencik u Koreanki, która zawsze była w cieniu swojej wyszczekanej siostry. Fernando: Umm...przepraszam. Powiedział poprawiając swoje okulary i przepychając się delikatnie swoimi wątłymi ramionami poprzez dwie panny. Fernando: Pozwolicie wpierw tchórzom opuścić maszynę. Odparł rozbawiony, mijając Kim, do której uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Kim podbuzowana emocjami złośliwie się uśmiechnęła, a Hiszpan ze strachu podskoczył i przywalił głową o wyjście z samolotu i spadł. Tam czekał na niego już Lukas. Lukas: (chichocze) Oj Amigo, Amigo… Fernando wynurza się z rzeki i wypluwa wodę łapiąc oddech. Nerwowo szuka swoich okularów. Lukas: Tobie by nic złego nie zrobiła. Puszcza do niego oczko, Fernando kiwa jedynie głową na znak „rozumienia”, jednak wciąż jego uwagę pochałaniają okulary. Lukas: Tego szukasz, compadre? Spojrzał na niego poważnie. Fernando zrobił minę niczym gollum i zabrał okulary idealnie usadawiając je na swoim nosie. Fernando: Nawet mnie tak nie strasz *udaje przestraszenie* Amigo, przecież wiesz, ile dla mnie to znaczy. Obok niego do wody chlupnęła Kim, która szybko się wynurzyła obok swojego „chłopaka”. Fernando skulił się i po chwili roześmiał. Koreanka pogroziła mu palcem. Kim: Oj no! Nie masz się czego bać! *zaśmiała się czule* Fernando: Dobra, nie ma co tracić do czasu. Przy brzegu czeka i moja księżniczka. Pozostała dwójka jedynie przytaknęła i żwawo popłynęli do celu. Christina machała do swojego chłopaka. Juan z założonymi rękami czekał na Chelsea oraz zakochaną parkę. Tymczasem w samolocie James, który wciąz odczuwał uderzenie od Koreanki, latał w nim. Dosłownie. Alex rzucała nim na wszystkie strony. Angelika rozbawiona przyglądała się sytuacji, co jakiś czas przyjmując podanie od mistrzyni karate i celnym kopem zmieniała kierunek. James: Dość…! *przywalił plecami o ścianę kadłubu pojazdu* Alex: Angie, starczy? *zaśmiała się* Alex niewinnie spoglądała na swoją towarzyszkę, Angelika też miała ochotę na nieco zabaw, jednak innych. Już miała do niego podejść, gdy Alex się do niej odezwała. Alex: Nie ma sensu! Nie pamiętasz, że mieliśmy lecieć na brzeg? Angelika: Hai! *zasalutowała* Dziewczyny w ostatnim czasie w programie podłapały lepszy kontakt i świetnie się dogadywały. Wyrastały dwie nowe przyjaciółki. Mistrzyni sztuk walki oddychała bez Jarka, a Angelika w końcu znalazła kogoś z kim może normalnie rozmawiać. Angelika: Kto ostatni w wodzie ten zgniły James! Delikatnie odepchnęła kumpelę, ta jednak złapała szybko równowagę i pobiegła za nią. Z kabiny pilotów wybiegali Chef i Chris. Chef: Słyszałeś? Kto ostatni, ten zgniły James! Chris kiwał głową z niedowierzania. Chris: Toż to dopiero obraza! Chef i Chris zaczęli się śmiać. Przebiegli obok antagonisty programu, który leżał i liczył gwiazdki nad głową. Brzeg Na brzegu na finałową 7 sezonu czekała cała ekipa, która brała do tej pory udział w programie. Christina natychmiastowo wtuliła się w chłopaka z Hiszpanii, Juan Alberto objął Chelsea, Sim podeszła do Kim, Lukas zdecydował się przejść po obozie zamyślony wraz z Gregiem, Angelika wraz z Alex rozmawiały i się bawiły, a James...cóż… Zachodziło słońce, a gracze dostali chwilę do integracji, by wspólnie spędzić czas. Jutro był wielki dzień. Christina wraz z Fernando szli brzegiem najpopularniejszej rzeki w Ameryce Południowej. Christina: No nawet nie wiesz jak tęskniłam! *odparła cichym głosem, ocierając łzę* Tak bardzo mi brakowało, naszego wspólnego czasu… Fernando westchnął głeboko. Rozumiał swoją dziewczynę bez słów. Manager zespołu Dramattica, lubił mieć oddech od swojej wybranki, jednak co za dużo, to niezdrowo. Fernando: Meh, podobnie… *rzucił cicho, przyglądając się dziewczynie* Nigdy nie sądziłem, że tak może mi Ciebie brakować. Oboje usiadli na brzegu i spoglądali w zachodzące słońce. Widok tego dnia był naprawdę wspaniały. Pomarańczowe niebo, a słońce które skrywało się za pobliską górą, wyglądało po prostu przepięknie. Fernando położył swoją dłon, na dłoni dziewczyny. Fernando: A pamiętasz, jak jeszcze na początku programu mnie goniłaś? Chłopak delikatnie podniósł okulary, by przyglądać się Christinie. Ta położyła dłoń przy ustach z delikatnym uśmieszkiem. Christina '''*śmieje się* Z perspektywy czasu, wygląda to naprawdę komicznie! '''Fernando: Oj tam od razu komicznie *jechał delikatnie coraz wyżej po jej ramieniu* Było to urokliwe! Uśmiechnął się do niej. Oboje zaczęli zbliżać swoje usta do swoich, już mieli się pocałować, gdy dziewczyna delikatnie go od siebie odepchnęła i spojrzała z poważną miną. Christina: No i gdybym ja za Tobą nie goniła, to byś nie miał odwagi, co? *stanęła i spoglądała na niego z góry, udając wkurzoną* Hiszpan nieco się zakłopotał i wyraźnie zmieszał sytuacją. Christina pacnęła go w głowę. Christina: Ale z ciebie głuptas! Jeśli chcesz buziaka, to musisz teraz ty mnie złapać! *zaśmiala się i zaczęła uciekać* Fernando siedział chwilę oszołomiony i po chwili pobliski kamień wrzucił do rzeki, wzruszył ramionami i pobiegł za nią. W tym samym czasie co zakochana para, Juan Alberto w końcu miał okazję na spokoju porozmawiać z Chelsea. Usiedli razem w jednym z namiotów, gdzie poprosili o samotność. Chelsea: Cała ta sytuacja z wami obojga, wymknęła się spod kontroli… *mruknęła cicho* Juan Alberto przytulił dziewczynę do siebie, przez dłuższy czas nic nie mówiąc. Ocierał w ciszy jej łzy i wspierając ją również swoim ramieniem. Juan Alberto: Dla nikogo to nie było proste… Cały ten program… Tworzy otoczkę wrogości… Brat znanego piłkarza przełknął głośno ślinę, sam sobie uświadomił, że nie powinien aż tak rywalizować z własnym bratem, w końcu miał tylko go. Chelsea straciła prawdopodobnie ojca dla dziecka. Chelsea: W ogóle… Ci producenci… *głęboko westchnęła* Przecież oni nam kazali odstawić szopkę, że nie wiadomo... czyje jest dziecko… Juan Alberto pokręcił głową zrezygnowany sytuacją. Prawdą było, że ojcem dziecka był Lukaninho, z którym cheerleaderka spotykała się po kryjomu, gdy przebywał na Madagaskarze. Producenci chcieli zbudować większą ogladalność reality-show. Juan Alberto: Powinniśmy o tym Luce wspomnieć od samego początku. *powiedział w ciszy, tłumiąc smutek w swoim głosie* Chelsea: Może wtedy by nie miało miejsca tyle niefortunnych zdarzeń… Może Luka wciąż by był w programie, ty miał-byś br..ata… *jej głos zaczął się łamać* Dziewczyna kompletnie się rozkleiła. Chłopakowi również było ciężko, zakrywał oczy drugą ręką, by ukryć smutek w oczach i napływ łez do oczu. Dobijała go ta sytuacja. Każdy z zawodników miał świadomość, że prawdopodobnie piłkarz już nie zostanie odnaleziony. Chelsea: Co ja...nie...my...teraz zrobimy… *westchnęła masując swój brzuch* Juan Alberto: Jakoś się ułoży… Scena została wycięta ze względów emocjonalnych, oboje popadali w coraz większą paranoję sytuacji. Juan Alberto jak i Chelsea, byli ogromnie załamani tym co się stało. Koreańskie siostry również znalazły dla siebie wreszcie trochę czasu. Ten sezon był czymś zupełnie nowym, Kim pokazała, że nie wszystko kręci się wokół jej władczej siostry. Sim chciała ponownie sobie ustawić siostrzyczkę. Sim: 'Tak jak mówiłam, gdyby nie sojusze, to byś nigdzie nic nie osiągnęła. ''Kim skuliła wzrok. Sama osobiście cieszyła się sukcesem w tym programie. Chociaż dla niej osiągnięciem nie było zajście dalej od siostry, czy w ogóle daleki wynik w reality-show. Zyskała coś, czego nie potrafiła przez całe życie. Odizolowała się Sim, zyskała kilku przyjaciół oraz wspaniałego chłopaka. '''Kim: Pamiętaj siostrzyczko *przystanęła na chwilę i przyglądała się Sim* To ty zawsze miałaś fazę na wynik w programie. Odniesienie sukcesu, to tylko to, na czym ci zawsze zależało *mruknęła, w jej głosie dało się wyczuć nutkę żalu* Sim wzruszyła ramionami. Kompletnie nie obchodziło jej zdanie siostry. Dla niej tego typu programy to tylko pożywka dla widzów i chciała dawać jak najlepsze show. W dodatku możliwość wygrania miliona, dla wielu ludzi była kusząca i tracili głowy. Sim: No i co z tego!? *oburzyła się na siostrę* Naprawdę myślisz, że z nimi coś cie będzie łączyło? Sim podeszła do siostry bliżej, dzieliło ich raptem pół kroku. Spojrzała na nią pewnie, z jej oczu biły płomienie nienawiści do większosci zawodników z tego sezonu. Kim: Na nich się do tej pory nie zawiodłam, a na tobie… *skuliła wzrok w dół, pociekła jej łza i spadła na odcinek dzielący ją od siostry* ...wielokrotnie… Sim zrobiła się wściekła, na jej twarzy zagotowała się złość. Ścisnęła pięść z całych sił. Sim: Kpisz sobie! Zawsze o Ciebie dbałam! *podniosła pięść do góry i spojrzała na płaczącą siostrę, którą ta rozmowa bardzo poruszała* Odbieram sobie co najlepsze, byś mogła poznawać świat! *krzyczała z nienawiścią w głosie, uznawała że siostra nie potrafiła tego docenić* Kim: Taa… *mruknęła szlochem, przypominając sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniego sezonu, gdzie zawsze Sim ją gnębiła* Zawsze tak było… Myślisz, że jestem małą dziewczynką… *łzy kapały coraz bardziej na podłogę* Sim gotowała się w środku ze złości. Obserwować można było to spotkanie pod kątem ognia, a wody. Starsza Koreanka chciała wzbudzić wyrzuty sumienia u swojej siostry i przemeblować ją na swoją stronę. Sim: Jeszcze śmiesz tego nie doceniać! Z Ciebie jest niewdzięczna siostra! *wzięła wymach dłonią, rozluźniła pieść i otwartą dłonią chciała spoliczkować Kim* Gdy jej dłoń znajdowała się przy jej twarzy, Kim wystawiła swoją dłoń i zatrzymała jej rękę przed uderzeniem. Podniosła swoją głowę i spojrzała na siostrę, jej oczy zalane były łzami. Spojrzała na starszą siostrę z pogardą. Kim: I tak właśnie zawsze było! *z trudem krzyczała na swoją siostrę, której złość przerodziło się w zdziwienie* Miałaś mnie gdzieś! Kim załatw to! Kim, zrób to! *podeszła jeszcze bliżej siostry. Cała sytuacja przychodziła dla niej z ogromnym wysiłkiem* A co!? Myślisz, że ja nie mam uczuć!? *spoglądała na nią szklistymi oczami* Że mną można ot, tak pomiatać!? Dość! Skończyło się! *odepchnęła ją od siebie i podeszła bliżej do niej ponownie* Sim była kompletnie zszokowana sytuacją i reakcją swojej młodszej siostry. Ciężko było jej podjąć jakąś decyzję. Po raz pierwszy w życiu była sparaliżowana. Kim: Jeszcze raz podnieś na mnie rękę! *krzyczała, nie zmieniając tonu* To ci sama coś zrobię! Nie będziesz mną pomiatać! Jasne!? *złapała dziewczynę za bluzkę i przyciągnęła jej twarz bliżej siebie. Jej łzy kapały na przerażoną twarz Sim* ROZUMIEMY SIĘ!? *Sim jedynie pokiwała głową ze w pełni rozumie słowa swojej siostry* Kim odepchnęła siostrę, ta bezruchu poleciała na ziemie. Kim odwróciła się od Sim i stała do niej plecami, zaciskając pieści. Kim; Nie...nie...uderzę cię… *szepnęła pociągając nosem* Nie będę...taka...jak Ty… *jedną piąstkę kierowała ku twarzy, przejechała po niej kilka razy w górę i w dół* Spokojniejsza siostra zrobiła kolejne dwa kroki w celu opuszczenia swojej leżącej siostry. Delikatnie zza barków spojrzała na kompletnie zakłopotaną siostrę. Kim: Huh i twierdzisz, że mnie oleją? To się mylisz… Gdy ty sobie odpadałaś i miałaś mnie gdzieś… *zrobiła krok do tyłu by zbliżyć się do dziewczyny* Między odcinkami Lukas, Greg pomagali mi i ćwiczyłam z nimi, by móc postawić się tobie! *odwróciła się i spojrzała na nią z nienawiścią* Sim leżała bezsilna nie chciała już denerwować swojej siostry, wystarczająco Kim ją zmyła. Jej złość przerodziła się w histeryczny płacz i pobiegła daleko. W tym czasie przez chwilę były pokazane urywki, jak Kim wraz z dwoma chłopakami ostro ćwiczyła, by miała odwagę wytknąć przeszłość swojej siostrze. Sim: Uh… Druga z sióstr została zmuszona do natychmiastowej refleksji. Nigdy by się nie spodziewała, że Kim jej się postawi. Była w kompletnym szoku. Cała sytuacja do niej powoli dochodziła, po jej policzku kapnęła łza. Otarła ją natychmiastowo i schowała twarz w dłoniach. W tym samym czasie na górce sytuacje w ciszy i okryci pojawiająca się nocą, obserwowali Lukas z Gregiem. Greg wystawił dłoń. Lukas: *przybija piątkę* Zdolna dziewczyna… *mruknął* Z trudem jej to przyszło, ale najważniejszy test zdała. Greg pokiwał potakująco głową. Zrobił dwa kroki do tyłu, by skierować się na ściężkę. Detektyw postąpił identycznie. Greg: Nie było to proste. Masz rację. *przytaknął poważnie* Ale ciężka praca jaką włożyła w to, przyniosła efekty. Lukas: Nie no stary. Daj spokój. Bez twojej pomocy, by się to nie udało. *położył dłoń na jego ramieniu* Pomogłeś bardzo, jestem ci niezmiernie wdzięczny. I jeszcze raz, sorry za tamtą eliminację. Greg zaśmiał się pod nosem i spojrzał na zaskoczonego detektywa. Lukas spoglądał na wesołego chłopaka i sam również się uśmiechnął. Greg: To tylko program. Tak jak powiedziała Kim, przyjaźń jest najważniejsza. *wzruszył ramionami* Sam dobrze wiesz, że zgodziłem się na udział tylko zewzględu na Lukę. I dalej podtrzymuje swoje zdanie. Martwi mnie ta cała sytuacja. Lukas: Każdy z nas jest zaniepokojony. *powiedział pewnie* Wygląda na to, że ta akcja nie była planowana. Panika ogromna w szeregach producentów czy Chefa. Greg nieco przeraził się na myśl, że coś w tym programie jednak nie jest zaplanowane. To mogło być wszystko, a okazało się tak tragiczne. Greg: Dlatego wszyscy się tutaj zebrali. Nikt nie chce mieć na sumieniu życia jednej z gwiazd programu. To dość logiczne. Mieliśmy mieć fajrant do końca sezonu, finał ma odbyć się bez byłych zawodników. Lukas zamyślił się głęboko nad słowami swojego kompana. Sprawa wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej skomplikowaną w rzeczywistości niż była w ich wyobraźni. Lukas: W takiej sytuacji, stało się coś, co według prawa producentów nie miało żadnej szansy się stać. Każdy wie, że jesteśmy tutaj bezpieczni. Nie była to jego żadna typowa „ucieczka” z programu, jak miewał do tej pory. Greg spojrzał z wyrzutem na Lukasa. Greg: Naprawdę sądzisz, że zdolny byłby do, aż takiego wyjścia, by denerwować Chelsea? Lukas zamyślił się na moment. Analizował wszystkie możliwe fakty na gorąco, dodając do tego sytuację Kim sprzed chwili, miał ogromny mętlik w głowie. Lukas: Programowy Luka, a poza programowy to też dwie zupełnie inne osoby. Czasami miałem wrażenie, że jego zawód to powinien być aktor. Ale nie, nawet on by tak nie postąpił z Chelsea. Zastanawiające… Chłopacy dalej szli głębiej w las. Ich rozmowa cały czas rozwarstawiała się na kolejne części, a w nich pojawiało się coraz więcej pytań bez logicznej odpowiedzi. W obozie w tym czasie trwała impreza. Stwierdzono, że noc nie będzie sprzyjała aktualnej misji, więc urządzono huczną imprezę, na której pojawili się wszyscy byli uczestnicy oraz Angelika z Alex, które miały zdecydowanie mniej na głowie. Przy jednym ze stolików, na którym widniała hiszpańska flaga stali Carlos, Alvaro oraz Diego. Carlos: No koledzy, kto by się spodziewał, że jeszcze spotkamy się w programie? *spojrzał na nich z uśmiechem, podnosząc kieliszek* Alvaro z zazdrością przyglądał się kujonowi oraz sportowemu nieudanicznikowi, który wyrzucił za siebie lampkę szampana. Ten pierwszy podrzucił swoją lampkę i przerażony zaczął wymachiwać rękami. Alvaro: Jak śmiesz się pozbywać takich wspaniałych trunków! *mówił podirytowanym głosem* Diego jedynie wzruszył ramionami i dumnie się uśmiechnął. Diego: Jestem w końcu sportowcem brachu. Zapomniałeś? Poza tym...Alkohol szkodzi. Podrzucona lampka uderzyła głowę Alvaro i ten nieprzytomny spadł na ziemię. Diego i Carlos wybuchnęli śmiechem. Diego: Mówiłem, że szkodzi… Chłopaki zbili piątkę i poszli odwiedzić inne osoby. Na prowizorycznym parkiecie zdecydowanie królowały Olimpia, Emma, Claudia oraz Eric, solidnie dopingowani przez Kevina i Chucka. Olimpia wraz z Emmą zgrabnie kręciły tyłeczkami na scenie, Claudia śpiewała swoją ulubioną piosenkę. Eric jednak swoimi ruchami zdecydowanie dominował nad paniami, które powoli zaczynały mieć go serdecznie dość. Olimpia: *spogląda kątem oka z zazdrości na Erica* Cholera jasna. *tańcząc zbliża się w kierunku Emmy* Ej, może go stąd wykopiemy? Emma jak głupia przyglądała się dziewczynie. Nie była pewna, czy mówi to do niej. Cóż, ona nigdy nie należała do najbardziej ogarniętych osób na świecie. Emma: Yy…? Słucham? Ja? *spojrzała zaskoczona na Olimpię* Olimpia przewróciła oczami, zaciskając zęby i cedząc przez nie. Olimpia: Tak...Ty. Emma: Yyy...na pewno? Olimpia wzięła głęboki wdech i pociągnęła dziewczynę za fraki i poszła w kierunku tańczącego chłopaka. W tym czasie całe zdarzenie obserwowali Kevin i Chuck. Ranczer tradycyjnie miał na swojej głowie swój kapelusz, który zakrywał większość jego twarzy. Kevin: Ale jazda! Uwielbiam, kiedy kociczki tak skaczą! *zatarł ręcę* Chuck: *przewrócił oczami* Od tego są panie, by pięknie tańczyć dla Chucka. Nie dla Ciebie. *burknął spod kapelusza* Kevin: Jak to!? Dla Ciebie jest Ericzek przecież. *uśmiechnął się złośliwie* Chłopak chyba zapomniał do czego był zdolny ranczer. Skierował jedną ze swoich dłoni do kabury i zaczął wyciągać rewolwer. Kevin przełknął ślinę. Kevin: Ej stary! Przecież ja tylko żartowałem! Chuck jednak nie przestawał robić tego ruchu słysząc przerażenie chłopaka. Przestraszony Kevin wolał się ewakuować i nie wchodzić więcej w droge facetowi z Dzikiego Zachodu. Jego zamiary były jednak inne. Skierował broń i zaczął strzelać prosto pod nogi Erica. Eric: Cholera! Zaś dyskryminacja! Ha, tfu! *spłunął w stronę Chucka* Chuck wykonał ruch wstawania i Eric zaczął uciekać przerażony ze sceny. Chuck klapnął sobie ponownie i spojrzał na pozostałe panie. Chuck: Można tańczyć. Chuck ma być. *uśmiechnał się, kładąc się i oglądając pokaz dziewczyn* Claudia była oburzona zachowaniem ranczera, jednak odpowiadał jej brak Erica, który mimowolnie zwracał swoją osobą uwagę pozostałych osób. Za chwile ze sceny wyleciała Emma. Wkurzona Olimpia wytrzepywała ręcę. Olimpia: Śmieci trzeba było wynieść. *puściła oczko w kierunku Claudii* Claudia szczęśliwa podniosła jedną dłoń do góry pokazując „OK”. Eric: Cholera jasna! Jeszcze mi się obcas łamie… *mruknął załamany schodząc ze sceny* Eric usiadł na zejściu i zdjął ze swoich stóp 10-cmowe szpile i głęboko westchnął. Eric: Dopiero kupiłem je na wyprzedaży… *skulił wzrok* Jak zawsze biednemu to wiatr w oczy i chuj w dupę… Zamyślił się na chwilę. Po czym uśmiechnął się pod nosem i poszedł dalej na bosaka. Eric: To drugie nie byłoby takie złe! Podczas gdy przy prowizoryczniej scenie trwała wciąż zabawa w najlepsze, zupełnie inne zdanie o całej sytuacji miał Jarosław, który kłócił się z Shandorem i Kuahyinem, na temat ich wyznawców. Cygan z Afrykańczykiem niedawno przynieśli duży pień z drzewa i wkopali go w ziemie. Oboje przed nim klękali i modlili się. Shandor: Panie nasz drogi, daj nam gruzu powszedniego… Kuahyin robił skłony na ziemie, mając ręce wystawione do góry i ponawiał swoje ruchy. Shandor ze złożonymi rękami modlił się do Cygariusza. Obaj chłopcy mieli swój świat, w którym czuli się znakomicie. Najzabawniejsze w tej sytuacji było to, że był to zwykły pniak drzewa. Z najbardziej pospolitego drzewa w Amazonii, bez żadnych wygrawerowanych znaków ani twarzy. Kuahyin: Baobabu ile śmiesz, dać do podbijania i skrobania gruzowisk… Shandor: ...by obficie rosły baobaby na gruzie! Kuahyin uraził się słowami swojego przyjaciela, który całkowicie przekręcił ich „modlitwę”. Spojrzał na niego grobową miną, ukazując swoje emocje w okazałości. Kuahyin: Ty być głupi? Jak baobab może rosnąć na gruz!? Shandor przerwał modlitwę, był niezadowolony że nawet jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie jest w stanie uszanować tej „błogiej” chwili, kiedy to Cygariusz ma szanse ich wysłuchać. Shandor: Ty nigdy nie znaleźć baobab na gruz! Bo my chcieć, mieć własny czarnocygański cud! Kuahyin na chwilę się zamyslił i z radości podskoczył. Złapał pod ramie swojego przyjaciela i zaczęli tańczyć wokół ich „bóstwa”. Śpiewając razem jakąś piosenkę, która nie miała większego sensu… Kuahyin&Shandor: *tańczą razem wokół drzewa* My chcieć cud, baobabu miód! Rośnij na gruzie, wspomóż nas w naszym brudzie... Z boku całej sytuacji z rozbawieniem, ale jednocześnie z ogromną złością przyglądał się Jarosław. Chłopak, który miał wszysto, a teraz nie miał nic… Miał kolejne powody by gnębić innych zawodników w programie. Jego typowa „polska” nienawiść do Cyganów i czarnoskórych była odrażająca. Dres szukał zaczepki i chyba lepszej okazji w tej całej szopce znaleźć nie mógł. Podszedł bliżej, trzymając swój ukochany bejsbol w dłoni. Shandor przerwał taniec, Kuahyin czując opór wywrócił się na ziemie pociągając niezdarnego cygana za sobą. Kuahyin: *przystawił dłoń do ust, by zakryć swoje zdziwienie* To być… Shandor: … *zaczął robić ukłony i kłaniać się przed Jarosławem. To samo uczynił przerażony Kua* Jarosław prychnął. Miał gdzieś podejście dwójki debili, chociaż sam nie uchodził za mega wielki iloraz inteligencji. Gdzieś te dwie komórki szare znajdowały prawidłowe działanie. Wkurzony uderzył o pniak, który pod naporem siły Jarka poleciał aż do rzeki i odpłynął daleko. Początkowo podekscytowani Kuahyin i Shandor przerazili się sytuacją. Jarosław: Ja pi***olę! Ileż ku*wa można się tak poj*banie wygłupiać! Niech no dostanę Was w swoje ręcę! *zaczął podchodzić bliżej do nich, uderzając bejsbolem w swoją otwartą dłoń* Wyprostuje was ku*wy je*ane na wszystkie kawałki! Cygan ze swoim kompanem zdecydowali się dłużej nie zwlekać z sytuacją i wzięli nogi zapas, szykując się do ucieczki. Shandor wskoczył na pobliski stół, na którym była masa jedzenia i pozrzucał je na ziemie uciekając. Jedzący w tym czasie Frankie oburzył się. Kuahyin obrał inną drogę ucieczki i schował głowę w piasek, wystawiając jedynie tyłek do góry jak to robi struś. Jarosław: O ku*wa! A mówią, że to ja mam pi*rdolone dwie szare komórki! *mruknął, uderzając z całej siły bejsbolem w wystawione tyły Kuahyina* I jeszcze raz! I jeszcze za Cwelgariusza, czy jak on tam ma *śmiał się złosliwie, ponawiając swoje ruchy* Afrykańczyk jednak długo nie mógł wytrzymać cierpienia, wynurzył głowę i zaczął uciekać. Jarosław stał i się śmiał na widok uciekającego czarnoskórego, trzymającego się za swoje pośladki. Kuahyin: To nie być żadna dobra istota..! *mówił w przerażeniu, jednocześnie wydając dźwięki bólu* Shandor: ...to być prawdziwy Szatan! On nam się objawić! Jarosław stał i kiwał głową nieźle rozbawiony. Niespodziewał się, aż takiej głupoty ze strony tej ikonicznej dwójki programu. Podrapał się po swojej łysej głowie. Jarosław: 'No tak ku*wa. I takie coś ma prawo je*anego głosu. Czekać ku*wa tylko na pięćsetplusy gruzowe. A ch*j ku*wa. ''Machnął bejsbolem jeszcze bardziej rozłoszczony po tej myśli i sam również przeszedł się na jakąś przechadzkę. Trójkącik dziewcząt z czwartego sezonu również znakomicie bawił się w swoim towarzystwie, beztrosko wspominając rywalizację w tamtym programie. Dianna, Lea oraz Asahina początkowo przecież tworzyły trio znajomych. Dziewczyny dla siebie miejsce znalazły z jednym z namiotów, do którego zabrały sobie wino. Siedziały po turecku, tworząc trójkąt. '''Dianna: *podniosła do góry butelkę wina* Za wasze zdrowie laski! Lea i Asahina nieśmiało się uśmiechnęły. One jednak w porównaniu do swojej koleżanki były bardziej wycofane. Zwłaszcza Lea, która miała problem z zawieraniem znajomości i gdyby w poprzednim sezonie nikt jej nie przygarnął to prawdopodobnie siedziałaby tutaj samotnie i gdzieś rozmyślała nad sensem życia. Asahina epizod w programie traktowała bardziej jako ciekawostkę, ale nie miała urazy, że odpadła pierwsza. Aoi złapała za dłoń nieśmiałą koleżankę i podniosła jej dłoń z winem do góry. Asahina: *cicho chichocząc* Za zdrowie! Lea zakłopotana, dała pokierować swoją ręką i niezręcznie się uśmiechnęła. Dziewczyna nie pasowała do charakterystyki typowego gracza reality-show. Tutaj musiała upatrywać swojego szybkiego odpadnięcia i braku możliwości zabłyśnięcia. Asahina wyciągnęła paczkę pączków i spojrzała na psiapsie. Asahina: Pączusia? *uśmiechnęła się czule* Dianna pokiwała głową, że przytakuje. Lea od razu się poczęstowała. Dziewczynom nie odpowiadały dania serwowane przez Chefa, a przemycone pączki były tutaj prawdziwym rarytasem nawet dla dziewczyn, które regularnie mogły się normalnie odżywiać. Dianna: Mimo, że jest na diecie to nie odmówię! *zaśmiała się* Kto wie, ile moja dieta tutaj potrwa *powiedziała cicho, kierując pączka bliżej swoich ust* Także trzeba napchać kalorii *rzuciła chwilę przed wzięciem gryza* Lea: Słuszna sugestia. *powiedziała cichutko, zakrywając swoje usta jednocześnie* Zapomniałam, że tu jestem. Ja nawet nie poczułam klimatu reality-show. Asahina się roześmiała. Asahina: Ja również, ale nic takiego się moim zdaniem nie stało. *puściła do niej oczko, przyglądając się koleżance* Dziewczyny wciąż rozmawiały i świetnie spędzały razem czas. Po cichu nawet zaczęły się zastanawiać o co może chodzić, skoro zostały ściągnięte, aż w to miejsce. Ich wątpliwości dopiero zostaną rozwiane z rana. Angelika i Alex korzystały na wolnym, trzeba przyznać, że program był męczący również dla nich. Prowadziły beztroskie życie w porównaniu do reszty, jednak wydarzenia z poprzedniego odcinka nie minęły ich bez echa. Alex usiadła po turecku na głazie, przyglądając się zamyslonej Angelice. Alex: No o kim tam myślisz, kogo byś chciała zaliczyć? *zapytała wkładając jeden palec do ust i przyglądając się swojej przyjaciółce* Angelika zakłopotana spoważniała i drapiąc się za głową przyglądała się Alex. Pokiwała głową na znak, że rozumie. Biseksualista zaczęła ruszać rękami i zaprzeczać. Angelika: Nie, nie… *powiedziała spoglądając na rozbawioną i zaciekawioną Alex* Po prostu staram się zrozumieć pozostałych… To jest dość dziwne uczucie… *mruknęła niepewnie* Alex wstała od razu na równe nogi przystanęła obok swojej kompanki, obejmując ją swoimi ramiemienim i dając jej huga. Alex: '''Dziwne uczucie..? *spojrzała na nią* Czyżbyś czuła jakąś stratę? Angelika spojrzała na ziemię zamyślona. Sama do końca nie wiedziała co myśleć, ba, nie wiedziała nawet co czuje. Skąd ma w głowie myśli o „pustce”. '''Angelika: To dziwne… Po prostu czuję, że faktycznie tutaj kogoś brakuje. Nawet nie w sensie, że mnie… Ale zrobiło się tak jakoś puściej..? Alex spojrzała na rzekę i samolot, który sobie dryfował to trochę w jedną stronę, a to w drugą. Wtuliła w siebie Angelikę, wariatka jednak była zdolna do "większych uczuć". Związek z Jarkiem nie zabił jej całkowitej empatii. Wbrew pozorom Alex, była bardzo otwartą osobą i przyjazną. Toksyczny związek stworzył z niej jeszcze bardziej destrukcyjną istotę. Alex: Czy ja wiem, czy brakuje. *powiedziała zaskoczona* Logiczne, że w każdym programie ktoś odchodzi, przychodzą inni. To chyba naturalne, Angie? *jej głos się trochę wahał, nie miała do końca idei jak wspomóc swoją kumpelę* Angelika wtuliła się w nią bardziej i uśmiechnęła pod nosem. W ramionach przyjaciółki czuła się bezpieczniej i wszelkie troski potrafiły uciec. Angelika: Po prostu, ta atmosfera… Nienawiść jego przyjaciół, James, któremu to odpowiada… Chodzi o to, że po normalnej eliminacji gra trwa… A tu jakaś szopka… *dodała z żalem* Zaniepokojenie Angeliki było zadziwiające, Alex jednak starała się ją zrozumieć. Nie zrozumiała za to była rozmowa Anabell z Alice. Dziewczyny stały przy jednym z prowizorycznych grobów, gdzie Alice się modliła, trzymając swoją Biblię. Anabell to oczywiście nie odpowiadało. Z zażenowaniem sytuajci przyglądała się Keira, która popierała zdanie Gotki. Paula starała się pojąć ideę kłótni, ale przychodziło jej to z ogromnym trudem. Anabell: Już Cię kiedyś tłumaczyłam idiotko, że w tym programie nie będzie żadnych modlitw! *powiedziała wściekła, ruchem wyrywając z ręki Alice Biblię* Alice wzniosła ręcę ku górze, jej wzrok mówił „dajcie mi moc, a ją zabiję”. Bogobojna strasznie trzęsła się z nerwów. Alice: Każdy ma prawo wyznawać swoje poglądy! *powiedziała oburzona* Szczęść Boże, daj mi księge! Anabell uśmiechnęła się ponuro. Anabell: Program jest pozareligijny, więc możesz ją zachować dla siebie. *powiedziała triumfalnie* Alice podirytowana gadanie gotki pogroziła jej palcem. Podeszła bliżej. Anabell nie ryzykując podniosła swoją dłoń do góry i póki co, księga była poza zasięgiem Alice. Alice: Pie*dolona muzułmanka! Wszędzie bomby podstawiacie! ' O Boże! Przepraszam panie Boże! *wyjęła spod swojego habitu bicz i zaczęła się biczować po plecach* Już nigdy nie powiem nic złego! Nie pozwolę się opętać szatanowi! *jeb kolejny raz biczem po swoich plecach, dziewczyna wyła z bólu* ugh...nigdy już nie będę! Nie musisz mnie karać! *uderzała się z całej siły i padła na ziemię*' Anabell oburzyła się na określenie ją przez Alice. Dla niej to było już zdecydowanie za dużo. Wyrzucił Biblię za siebie i złapała za fraki religijną istotę i podniosła na wysokość swojego biustu. Anabell: Teraz się przyjrzyj co mam pod bluzką. *mruknęła. W niej, aż się gotowało* Keira przystanęła obok i przyglądała się wszystkiemu z zażenowaniem. Ba, ona jak często nie potrafiła poradzić sobie ze swoim ulubionym gatunkiem muzycznym, tak potrafiła zachowywać się tolerancyjnie względem innych religii. Keira: Sama jestem Chrześcijanką. Jednakże, takie osoby jak ty psują nasz obraz w świecie. Jesteś tego świadoma? Alice z całych sił zakrywała swoje oczy, by nie patrzyć na klatkę piersiową „koleżanki”. Keira przewróciła oczami rozbawiona. Keira: Ktoś w tych czasach jeszcze jest cnotką niewydymką? *powiedziała kpiąco, siłą zdejmując jej dłonie z oczu* Nie dziękuj. *puściła do niej oczko* Alice zmuszona do patrzenia na „okropny” widok dla jej oczu, przeraziła się jej, że za chwile jej oczy się wypalą i będzie ślepa do końca życia. Ah, to wychowywanie w duchu religii i zamykanie dzieci na inny świat. Alice: Kpisz sobie z Boga! Masz ty rozum i godność człowieka? Anabell odepchnęła ja od siebie i poleciała na piasek. Gotka miała dość tej bezsensownej dyskusji, gdyż wiedziała, że rozmowa z Alice to jak rozmowa ze ścianą. Nic do niej nie dotrze. Anabell otarła swoje ręcę z „brudu” i skierowała się w inną stronę. Anabell: Szkoda mojego czasu na ciebie i twoje głupie gadanie. Keira skierowała się tuż za Anabell, widząc w niej swoją bratnią duszę. Paula stojąc za nimi do tej pory się nie odezwała. Całą scenę analizowała w swojej głowie, niestety zatrzymała się wciąż na etapie rozmów dziewczyn o Biblii… Były osoby, które kochają się bawić, inne rozmyślać, modlić to i miejsce tutaj znalazły dwie dziewczyny, dla których sport czy tudzież spiski były na porządku dziennym. Na jednej z mat ćwiczenia z zakresu fitness robiły sobie Joanna wraz z Jennifer. Była zawodniczka, która skończyła swoją przygodę z programem na Zemście Chrisa bardzo dobrze znosiła tempo nadawane przez Joannę. Joanna: Raz, dwa, trzy… Narzucała tempo skłonów, w którym Jennifer czuła się znakomicie. Sportsmenka była pod wrażeniem kondycji fizycznej byłej rywalki. Antagonistka wiedziała na co ją stać, a nie pokazywała jeszcze wszystkiego. Jennifer: Staraj się! Przecież się nawet nie spociłam. Powiedziała zaczepnie, jednocześnie starając się utrzymać „przyjemny” ton dla drugiego rozmówcy. Joanna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Joanna: Przecież specjalnie dla Ciebie obniżam loty! Jennifer '*Przewraca oczami* Oczywiście, już to widzę… ''Ambicje Joanny, jak i jej siła zostały podważone. Ona tego niecierpiała. Najgorsza rzecz jaką ktokolwiek może zrobić to zakwestionować jej możliwości. Gdy większość zawodników wybierała się na spoczynek, do brzegu dotarł dopiero James. Wyglądał na ledwo przytomnego i był cały oszołomiony. Nad wodą siedział zamyślony Frankie, który w międzyczasie z pudełka z pączkami wyjadał ostatnie donuty. Lubiany grubas zaskoczył się obecnością antagonisty. '''Frankie: O kurde, James! Co z Tobą? James spojrzał na niego będąc na kolanach i wysilił się jeszcze na trochę sarkazmu. James: Nie no, na rekina polowałem. I tak jakoś się zmęczyłem. *powiedział siarczystym sarkazmem* Frankie wypluł natychmiastowo pączka i spojrzał na latynosa zdziwiony. Nie zajarzył w ogóle, że James sobie „kpi”. Stosunkowo późna pora wpływa na odbiór wiadomości przez pociesznego grubaska. Frankie: O w morde jeża James. Ja Cię strasznie podziwiam! Donucika na poprawę apetytu? James przewrócił oczami. Zacisnął pięść i z całej siły uderzył w pudełko. Popularne amerykańskie pączki się rozwaliły. A Frankie głęboko westchnął. Frankie: Stary! Jak nie chciałeś to wystarczyło po prostu powiedzieć! James wziął głęboki oddech i poczołgał się w stronę jakiegoś namiotu. Pączki, a w zasadzie to co z nich pozostało zaraz wylądowało w ustach Frankiego i zajadał się. Kolejny dzień Poranny śpiew ptaków, słońce wchodzące do namiotów budziło wszystkich ludzi w obozie. Tak byłoby w idealnym scenariuszu. Ogromna ulewa oraz wrzask syren przelatującego helikoptera McLeana pozwoliła przypomnieć wszystkim, że wciąż są w programie zwanym Totalną Porażką. „Nie ma czasu! Wszyscy zbierać się na brzegu!” brzmiało ogłoszenie komunikatu. Deszcz sprawiał atmosferę jeszcze bardziej przygnębiającej. Po wczorajszym dniu na spotkanie dzisiaj był zimny prysznic rzeczywistości. Cała plaża była w butelkach oraz w rozwalonych plastikowych pudełkach. Niektórzy ledwo stali na nogach, tak jak chociażby słaniający się na nogach Carlos, który za dużo wypił, James wytarmoszony przez dziewczyny czy zszokowana Sim rozmową z własną siostrą. Po innym biegunie byli chociażby Lukas, który jak zawsze tryskał dobrym humorem czy Olimpia zadowolona z nocy. Powoli wszyscy się zbierali się wokół ekipy programu. Chris: No ruchy, ruchy! Nie mamy czasu! Spojrzał na swój zegarek, czas upływał niczym strugi deszczu. Gromadziły się ostatnie osoby. Wśród ludzi była coraz większa konternacja. Chef zatrąbił w róg. Chris: Dziękuje Chefie. *ukłonił się w stronę kucharza, który poganił go* Zawodnicy czekali z zaciekawieniem na słowa gospodarza programu. Chris: W tym programie mieliśmy wiele zaplanowanych akcji i czasami niespodziewanych zwrotów. Z każdym sobie radziliśmy. Wszyscy dumnie założyli dłonie na dłonie i słuchali. Chris: W ostatnim odcinku, katastrofa z Luką była nie planowana. To co stało się, nikt tego nie zakladał. Musimy teraz wszyscy się zebrać i szukać. Wskazał palcem na stawiany nowy szałas i składane tam całe materiały informatyczne. Pracowała przy tym masa stażystów. Pojawił się tam również sam zaniepokojony Yanke$, wściekle dyrugując innymi. Chris: Tworzymy tam *pokazał dokładnie za nimi* centrum dowodzenia. W nim będziemy organizowali poszukiwania. A jako, że obliguje Was do tego kontrakt, pomożecie swojego dawnemu kompanowi. Wśród zawodników dało się słyszeć szelest różnych reakcji. Niektórzy byli szczęśliwi, natomiast inni rozczarowani. Chef wściekły był na reakcje tych drugich. Chef: EJ KARALUCHY! *wrzasnął* Czy gdybyście Wy zaginęli, nie chcielibyście by Wam pomogli inni!? Tworzyliśmy jedną „rodzinę” porażkową w ostatnich latach! Nawet jak coś nas dzieli, to musimy w takich momentach się łączyć! Chris otarł łezkę wzruszenia słysząc słowa współgospodarza. Chelsea rozpłakała się ze wzruszenia. Wszyscy kiwnęli głową, że zgadzają się ze słowami Chefa. Chris: Oczywiście podzielimy Was na grupki, by było łatwiej szukać. Grupy będą 3 osobowe. Dla tych którzy odnajdą żywego sportowca, będzie oczekiwała nagroda miliona dolarów. Chef: To oznacza, że po tych poszukiwaniach wszystkie kontrakty zostaną rozwiązane. Wśród ludzi słychać było aplauz. Chris: No to teraz chodźcie do mnie, a potem Was podzielimy. **** Chris: Tymczasem. Jak zawodnicy zostali podzieleni? Czy poszukiwania będą owocne? Kto zgarnie milion dolarów? To wszystko w kolejnym odcinku Powrotu Legend! '' Lekki powrót do pisania. Miło byłoby dostać jakiś impact i to jak same postaci prezentują się po paru latach. Peace mordeczki.'' Kategoria:Powrót Legend - Odcinki